Firecracker Fever
by Kiki the Love Witch
Summary: Francoise's (003) long seen friend turns out to be another one of Black Ghost's victims! When she's invited into the team, lots of weird stuff happens! 007 starts to rob grocery stores, Jean Paul shows up again, and 002 (Jet) falls in love! (plz R'n'R!)
1. A Reunion and a Rescue

Kiki: Hiya everyone! I'm Kiki and I wrote this dramatic/romantic/funny story! AHA!  
  
Jet: Riight... did you have another---  
  
Kiki: Did you say cappuccino?  
  
Jet: I was going to but---  
  
Kiki: Then you were right!! WOO HOO!!  
  
Jet: okay, let's just go on with the story before........ GET THAT CUP AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
Kiki: BUT IT'S PUMPKIN SPICE FLAVORED CAPPUCCINO!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: A Reunion and a Rescue  
  
Francoise sat, waiting for her long missed friend. She remembered the letter she had received from her just a week ago as she blew into the cold fall air. 007 couldn't wait to meet her friend after staring at a picture of her and Francoise at one of her ballet recitals. But that was seven years ago.  
Her friend was known to be the happy-go-lucky one. The one everyone goes to for advice. The one that always cheers someone up and can be serious at the same time. Francoise's memory had blanked out when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. The blonde girl stood up and waved as she saw a familiar looking girl of maybe 17 or 18 years old running towards her with a smile she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Francoise!" the girl cried, still waving. "Francoise!"  
  
She ran up to her friend and hugged each other, pushing the tears behind them. When they separated, Francoise looked at her long lost friend with delight. Shoulder length hair flipped upward on the sides, gorgeous amethyst eyes, a white turtle neck vest with a black long sleeve shirt and white pants.  
  
"Rena, you won't believe how long I've waited for this..."  
  
The girl wiped a tear away and smiled. "Francoise," she clasped her hands with hers. "You've changed so much! I have so much to tell you about...."  
  
Rena's voice drifted to sorrow, bringing Francoise's spirit downward. As her friend's lavender eyes looked back up, she gasped and stepped backwards. Francoise reached her hand out, trying to reach for her.  
  
"Rena?"  
  
She raised her hand in the air as sparks shot out at her finger tips to behind Francoise.  
  
"Watch out!" Francoise leaped to the side as a dark tall figure came past. Rena leaped backwards with her hand shocking with multiple colors. "He's back for me?!"  
  
Francoise's green eyes shined with fear. "Black ghost? For Rena?!"  
  
The blonde watched the dark figure close in on her friend helplessly. Rena had her hand raised, shaking with sudden fright. As Francoise started to run towards a phone booth to call for help, a shriek echoed as Black Ghost was finally able to grab her. Rena shot several sparks at him, but they had seemed to have shorted out as soon as they touched him.  
  
"I don't want to go back there! Leave me alone!!" she cried.  
  
Rena turned the other way, facing a dead tree with her arms hugging at her sides. Her eyes closed tight, praying that she would be safe soon. As she thought Black Ghost could be closer than ever, she felt her feet being swept off of the ground with quick breezes chilling her face. Rena slowly opened her eyes seeing the sky straight ahead of her. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked down and saw buildings and houses passing by quickly. Rena gave a squeal and turned to her right, finding herself leaning against something warm.  
  
"Afraid of heights?"  
  
Rena's eyes blinked open and saw a guy of probably 18 looking down at her with a devious smirk.  
  
"You're not with Black Ghost... are you?"  
  
"You must crazy if you think I am!" he laughed.  
  
They finally made it to ground in front of a large Victorian household of three stories. Rena gazed around and saw Francoise sitting on the steps with a brown haired boy. They both looked at Rena and her rescuer. Without another thought, Francoise raced up to Rena and threw herself at her, thanking God for her safety.  
  
"Rena!! You're not hurt are you?"  
  
She shook her head and looked over at the red head. He smirked again. Francoise looked up at him with a gentle smile.  
  
"Thanks for getting her out. Black Ghost would have gotten her if you didn't."  
  
After Francoise told them to meet her inside to meet everyone else, Rena and the red head stood in place until she left inside. As they walked towards the stone steps, Rena turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." She said blushing lightly.  
  
He smiled at her and opened the door for her. "No problem, didn't want you getting caught by him..."  
  
Rena paused after he had closed the door. She quickly faced him and snickered.  
  
"Oh, geez, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Rena Cascade."  
  
His smile grew slightly. "Jet Link. Nice ta meetcha, Rena."  
  
~*~  
  
After meeting with everyone else, Rena was asked by Chang to explain how she knew Black Ghost. She felt an uneasy feeling churning in her stomach as Francoise placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Did he...?" Jet arched an eyebrow with curiosity.  
  
Rena turned to Francoise. "The sparks you shot out... did the Black Ghost organization do something to you, Rena?"  
  
She nodded and looked downward. "Y-yeah... they did. You guys can probably take a wild guess."  
  
"Rena," she looked to Francoise. "We were changed too. All of us."  
  
"You don't have to tell us." Said Joe.  
  
Rena shook her head and looked up finally. "No, it's okay..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jet: PAR-TAY!!  
  
Kiki: Man, mine wore off.... **watches Jet run up the stairs and slides down them with a pillow like he's snowboarding then going back up and doing it again**  
  
Jet: YOU NEED TO TRY THIS!!  
  
Kiki: Anyways... since this is my first, gimme some reviews pretty please?  
  
Jet: OH SHHHIII---!! (CRASH!)  
  
Kiki: Oh great... well, you guys review and I'll get the second chapter up m'kay? (looks around) where'd that first aid kit go?  
  
. 


	2. Massacre

Jet: Was this chapter you were talking about last night? **watches the food channel, shooting the cooks dirty looks**  
  
Kiki: Yep... and stop giving them dirty looks cuz they can cook better than you!  
  
Jet: You can't cook with crap either, Kiki!  
  
Kiki: Blah! At least I can make macaroni!  
  
Jet: I can too you know! :[  
  
Kiki: .... You always add salt to it....  
  
Jet: HEY! Salt adds flavor!  
  
Kiki: eeeewww... macaroni cheesy salt...  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Massacre  
  
We were a family full of spirit all the time. Everytime Francoise would come over to be with me; my mother would bring cookies or make a cake just for us. My father would give us advice on life and fun things to do. I remember the sun gleaming so bright no one dared to look up near it. Only you could see the light clear blue sky from above and the brisk cut grass that seemed like the world was originally neon. Francoise and I would always go to the lake to watch the animals go to the shining water. We would even ice skate there when it was cold enough.  
But all that disappeared on a fall day in November when my friend Claire, my brother Remy, and I were ice skating on that gleaming ice pond. This time, the sun was blanketed over by a dark cloud. I never thought that cloud was an omen to our destruction. As the day grew darker and our time together became anew, I sensed something nearby. But I didn't know what it was. I was too occupied with our time together to even notice the devil itself was in our presence. I remember Claire slipping into Remy and giggling foolishly. I was giggling too. But when Remy looked up from Claire who clung onto his chest laughing, he had this look on his face that seemed like he saw a ghost. I turned behind me and saw this outrageous looking thing. A black overcoat and mask had hidden its identity from us all as he rushed over and grabbed a hold of Claire. He got her so fast; all it took was a blink of an eye. Remy skated away towards me as I shrieked and panicked in horror. The shadowed figure grasped a hold of Claire's entire body with its enormous hands. Then it said something. Something that we couldn't understand. Remy began to panic also. He dared not to shout or cry. All he did was skate up to the creature and held his hands out so he could return Claire. The monster stared coldly at Remy as I tried to skate up to him, trying to tell him to come back. Suddenly, a long echoing snapping sound was heard. All I saw was a quick flash of Claire, screaming at her hardest then Remy falling backwards crying. I got down on my knees and wept until my eyes stung with pain. When I got up, all I saw was Remy crying over Claire's red sodden body that had shrunk in width size. It almost looked like she was just literally skin and bones. As I looked around for the demon, I thought he was gone. But I was wrong. My legs were shaking so hard, I couldn't skate over to my brother as he continued to weep over his girlfriend's massacred body. I whispered his name loud enough for him to barely hear. Remy turned to me, his face tear-stained. His body turned fully towards me and that was when I screamed my hardest. His chest was stained with blood, coming from a wide hole in his stomach. I fell backwards screaming as Remy too, had fallen but became completely motionless on top of his lover's body. I looked up still crying, my vision too blurry to see anything. The sky was dark grey, the leaves on the trees a beautiful brown, and the grass a pale ugly green. All that ran through my mind was what had just happened. As I forced myself up to elude this treacherous place, I had found myself right in front of the demon itself. I could feel its hot rough breath against the back of my neck. When I had turned to see, the demon stood on the top of the tallest tree, staring at me.  
  
"G-get a-away!! Stay away from me!" I screamed.  
  
After a deep voiced laugh from it, a black figure shot into the sky then aimed straight down for me in such speed. My legs tried to move, but they were shaking so badly. My eyes and mouth had widened. I thought this was the end like it was for Remy and Claire. I wasn't gonna see the gleaming pond in the summer again. I wasn't going to see Mama. Or Papa. But if I went to heaven, I was going to see Claire and Remy, and my ancestors who I have been wondering for so long who they were. Finally, everything went black.  
  
Kiki: *starts to cry* I remember it all now!! Why Remy why!?  
  
Jet: *perks head up* What? You knew Remy?  
  
Kiki: Closer than you think! *wink*  
  
Jet: You went out with him without telling me anything!?  
  
Kiki: *slaps head* No! Anyways, all of you that's reading... REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
